ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever: The Movie (video game)
The Best Friends Forever: Movie is a video game version will be released a week before the film with the same name was theatrically released till April 9, this year. Plot The students goes on their field trip to Disneyland for their Spring Break Vacation to stay, which it will be teared down by the bullies in their school, Brat Morrison, Marben Hilson and their co-workers. The idea is to stop them and save Disneyland. Sasha Henry is force to keep her musical popularity together to save Disneyland. Characters Playable *Nick David *Sasha Henry *Zack Foster *Cassie Hilliard *Amy Abraham Nonplayable *Chris Taylor *Rebecca Adams *Crystal Jones *Maria Anderson *Duncan Harris *Brat Morrison *Jamie Lynn Spears Songs Playable songs *Cha Cha Slide *Reflection *School Kids *Dancing in the Moonlight *Ladies Night Out *True to Your Heart *Baby It's You *Keep It Movin' Gameplay The game plays with a playable characters only the main characters were playable for the game. The game sets up for many events of the characters' ideas. Single Player - The Main game features the characters for the story. Multiplayer - The game is a two or more player battle, which is a race challenge. Levels The game has five story lines included 15 levels in the game. Places Hometown Oakwood High School - The First Level Begins, for the scene where Sasha and Becky starts to help Cassie look for her lost purse. The Mall - Starts with Sasha and Becky entering the mall to search for Amy's birthday present. Oakwood Park - Begins with Sasha arriving late for Amy's birthday party. Disneyland Disneyland - Several of scenes are promoted. Main Menu The game will provide with several of different options. Story Mode - The beginning of a new game, or to continue the game when the game is a safe. Before quitting, there have to save yes or no to save you're game, as you pause the game. Quick Play - Jump straight to the game, without having to start to continue the game when it is safe. Which means there will not save. Options - Will be about the game wants to change settings or view credits. Story Mode The video game can play as the main characters - Sasha Henry, Nick David, Zack Peck, Cassie Hilliard, Amy Montana and Chris Taylor - to explore an adventure to Disneyland. The video game can unlock the items after the missions were completed. The game has exploring, dancing and helping others. Pause The video game will stop when it press the pause button to take the game a rest. It features with several of options while pausing. Quit - Exit Game or Save Game Before Exiting Game. Options - Settings for the Game such as sounds and videos. Reset - Staring the Game All Over to the beginning. Extras - For List of items that were unlock and locked. Soundtrack - Songs that are playable in the game were featured (Cha Cha Slide, Reflection, School Kids, Dancing in the Moonlight, Ladise Night Out, True to Your Heart, Baby Its' You and Keep It Movin'). Release Dates *United States - March 31, 2010 *United Kingdom - April 28, 2010 *Germany - May 25, 2010 *Australia - June 16, 2010 The video game is originally set to be released on April 2, 2010, but moved up to March 31, 2010, two days earlier, still a week before the film's theatrical release in the United States. It will be released in the United Kingdom as well, on April 28, 2010. Plattforms *NDS http://ds.ign.com/objects/143/14325393.html *PC http://pc.ign.com/objects/143/14323239.html *PS3 http://ps3.ign.com/objects/143/14323238.html *Xbox 360 http://xbox360.ign.com/objects/143/14323237.html Reaction Critics for the video game were generally negative. References # ^ NDS - http://ds.ign.com/objects/143/14325393.html # ^ PC - http://pc.ign.com/objects/143/14323239.html # ^ PS3 - http://ps3.ign.com/objects/143/14323238.html # ^ Xbox 360 - http://xbox360.ign.com/objects/143/14323237.html External links *Official US site